Second Chance
by Fomalhaut
Summary: What happens when Schrödinger runs off after reviving? A girl falls in love with him, will he understand? Schrödinger X OC, slight lime. COMPLETE WITH 6TH AND LAST CHAPTER.
1. Escape

**Well, this is my first Hellsing fanfic, so please, be gentle. Reviews answered and appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed! This first chapter is short, kind of an introduction - future chapters will be longer, more detailed, and definitely have more action! (Haven't seen any Schrödinger X OC fics around, btw. Oh well, this will be the first one, then!)

* * *

He used to be the messenger, the envoy. He was always sent away by the Major to carry messages, and he never ever got worried about him. Not in _the slightest_. For he was always where he was supposed to be, and never left. With the ability of being "everywhere and nowhere", Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger was certainly the best suited for this job, but… he almost always ended up being killled, and reviving after any horrible death. His head was blown off several times by now, but he always came back. So, when this time the Major went to his seat, and Schrödinger, who, as usual, had his head blown off on just another mission, wasn't there purring, he barely noticed. He would come back. He always did…**

But he got tired of this once and for all. Being a pet, getting told off by the Doctor, no matter what he did, and the Major barely doing anything but smiling. If he happened to tell him completely seriously that the world was about to crumble, he either wouldn't have noticed, or just smiled and petted him. Schrödinger had enough of being nothing but an envoy, usually treated as a joking animal, just there for laughs, and never be taken seriously. And, having his head blown off so many times…

"Where is he" asked the Doctor, ready to tell Schrödinger off for some mess he caused in his lab.  
"Just got killed on a mission" answered the Major steadily "he should be back tomorrow, if not sooner."  
The Doctor muttered something and left.

But Schrödinger, after reviving, now was far, far away. He never wanted to go back to the Millennium base, or the Zeppelin. He needed some time… somt time that could even last forever. He somewhat began to grow up mentally, he wanted to be taken seriously. And he had enough time to notice he could get attention anywhere but at the Millennium.

He knew that sooner or later the Major would start looking after him, and, as far as he knew, the places he would have looked were playgrounds or hospitals, the Hellsing base, or maybe the Vatican.

He usually never got tired. But this time, after appearing, disappearing, running and searching all day, he was exhausted. His legs were about to give up when he reached a small house outside of a town, next to a forest, miles and miles from real civilisation.  
The door was unlocked; he entered, barely knowing where he was, and collapsed on the bed, where he fell in a disturbed sleep.

He was still asleep when, an hour later, the owner of the small house came home…


	2. The lost catboy

**Well, unusual story, no Mary-Sue, please R&R!**

**

* * *

**Nashira, a young girl who decided she'd rather live in the woods, away from the loud cities – it was her house. That day she was off for her weekly shopping.  
The first weird thing she noticed were footprints on the sandy path leading to her door. The second a Nazi armband lying next to her doorstep. The third, her door open wide.  
"Robbers! Oh, no! Why didn't I come back to check if I locked the door…" she was sure she'd find all her furniture turned over, her money and valuables all gone…  
But no, everything was intact. Anyway, she had nothing to protect herself with. _If there's someone dangerous here… I must reach the bedroom, to get my…  
_But, as she arrived there, she found the "robber"… and she no more felt the need to reach for what she actually came **in for.**

Schrödinger woke up to soft petting at the base of his ear, where he used to love it so much. He winced and shivered. _The Major_, he thought. Half asleep, it took him a while to get that if the Major was there, then his running away obviously didn't succeed.  
But when he understood it, he jumped up at the speed of light.

"AAAH!" screamed Nashira.  
"AAAH!" screamed Schrödinger, thinking someone evil had captured him.  
It was hard to tell which one of the two was more scared, as they stared at each other petrified.

The Major looked at his watch, then sighed and decided to go and plot something evil. Schrödinger would be back. He would always come back…

"Euh…" Nashira stayed close to the wall, her deep brown eyes staring confusedly at the catboy.  
Schrödinger could have simply disappeared and get out of there once and for all. But he didn't. No, it was not the girl, for he still couldn't get what was that whole _man&woman thing_. Just that, as he quickly thought it over, this was probably the last place the Major would consider seacrhing, when trying to track him down.  
"I'm Nashira…" the girl's voice woke him from his thoughts.  
"Schrödinger" he replied, staring at the pavement.  
"Oh."  
Silence fell, until Nashira broke it again.  
"And your first name?"  
Schrödinger tilted his head.  
"Just Schrödinger. That's my full name."  
"Oh."  
By then, the catboy had loosened up a bit. But Nashira still stood firmly against the wall.

She was embarrassed, remembering the moment she had seen him sleeping peacefully on her pillows. His shiny blonde hair, and cute cat ears… she instinctively began to pet him. He looked so sweet…

"Is he back already?" the Doctor asked a guard in the lab, while trying out some new dangerous liquid in test-tubes.  
"Who?"  
"That _stupid cat_! Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger!"  
"Haven't seen him."

"Is this yours?" Nashira, who finally seemed to have calmed down a little, showed up the Nazi armband.  
"Was." Schrödinger replied. Nashira caught the hint and quickly put it away.  
The next moment, his stomach growled so loud the girl couldn't hold back a giggle.  
"Hungry?"  
He shrugged.  
"Come with me."

Later that evening, the Major walked back to his seat and automatically reached down to pet Schrödinger. His fingers touched only air. He mumbled something, then laid back.

Little did he know that his "kitten", that same exact moment, was busy gagging down the last portion of the about 10 fish plates Nashira gave him.  
His ears flopped up and down, and he often had to remove some locks of blonde hair from his hazel eyes.  
He barely noticed how Nashira was kind. He would have found it hard even to describe her. The maximum would have been _um, has brown hair…_. She _actually_ had shoulder-lenght dark brown hair, but that wasn't the point.  
Schrödinger didn't notice the way she slowly picked at her own food with her fork, eating half of one single dish while he had finished with 9 and got down to the 10th. The way she looked at him, as she shivered each time (few ones) she caught his gaze. Her dreamy stare.  
Truly, he was the cutest boy Nashira had ever seen.  
It was fast – but she already had a crush on him.

He stayed the night, totally naturally taking his clothes off and going to sleep in Nashira's bed. She slammed the door when she saw him undress, but later she silently watched him sleep for a while, under the covers, then went out and laid down on the sofa.

"Doctor, is he immortal?" the Major stepped angrily in the lab.  
The Doctor turned back angrily.  
"What, isn't he back yet?"  
"Nein."  
More than a day had passed since his last "death".

Schrödinger, after a long sleep, felt much better than the day before.  
He walked out of Nashira's room, to find some brand new clothes instead of his uniform. He shrugged and put them on.

"I left them" later that day, Nashira asked him about his past.  
"You were strong to make that choice" and she petted him. He purred for a slight second only, but it was enough for Nashira to day dream for six hours in a row. They sat beside each other, and suddenly the girl pulled close to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt somewhat confused, but let her do so.

He still didn't understand.

_A real, intact Nazi uniform, even with the armband!_, thought the old man, owner of a small antiquity shop in the city. Nashira had sold it, two days after Schrödinger's arrival.

Back at the Millennium, the Major and the Doctor couldn't decide whether to be worried or angry.

They needed to find him to punish him and put him back to deliver messages.

Nashira had found him, and decided to love him, whatever will happen. Her crush grew stronger with each passing minute in his company.


	3. Four weeks

**Okay, to anyone reading this, sorry for the long wait.  
And let me ask you one thing: if you don't like this, and want to flame it, you're free to do it. BUT: telling me "this story is bad" or "this fic stinks!" shows stupidity. You gotta have some reason to think that, right? Then, if you want to show me HOW to write a fic you MIGHT like, at least tell me why, okay? And for any useless flames I get, that won't make me cut this fic. So, if aiming to that, look elsewhere.

* * *

Two facts, since I found no situation in the fic for these: nashira is 19, and her name is the one of a star. It means "who brings good news".**

* * *

First week

_Fish each single day… I like this! No guns, no messages to deliver…_

Schrödinger felt happy. He barely noticed Nashira, but he liked being there. She didn't seem to mind too much, as long as she could quietly stare at him. Too bad all that staring brought along some embarrassing incidents…

"Just throw them down Schrö, I will catch them!" Nashira stood under the tree with the basket of apples hanging on her arm "it's very nice of you to help me…"  
Yes, she was already nicknaming him Schrö. He didn't mind. Now, he started to pick and throw down the apples, so that she could collect them. No, it was not for her or anything similar… just that she asked him to do so, and he ended up deciding it wouldn't take away much of his time; anyway, he wasn't too busy doing anything all day.

Back to the apple tree, Nashira kept on catching the apples (luckily, he wasn't throwing them too hard), and the basket was soon to be filled, when suddenly a small wind rose and lifted up the tree's leaves, giving her a full look of Shcrödinger, standing on a branch in perfect balance. His blonde hair was gently moved by the wind, as he reached for one last fruit… too bad now he decided to throw it harder. And Nashira was lost in a dreamworld…  
To cut it short, the apple hit her in the middle of her forehead and she fell to the ground… no, she didn't faint, only the apples scattered all over the ground.

"Sorry!" the two said in unison, as Schrödinger jumped off the tree to help her recollect the fruits.

Their fingers touched as he handed her the last one.

Second week

Schrödinger really couldn't come up with an acceptable reason for why he stayed with Nashira in her small home. Maybe because the Major wasn't around, ready to send him on another mission which would have ended with his death, as usual? Or maybe because the Doc wasn't sneaking in the darkness, ready to tell him off for anything he did or didn't do?

Then the second embarrassing accident happened.

Nashira, done with her weekly shopping, decided to check the net she left in the small river near her home for any fish she could have caught to please Schrödinger.

She was just walking towards it when she noticed him sleeping quietly under a tree. He looked like a peacefully sleeping, lovely kitten, as he rested his head on his arm, curled up on his side. Nashira's eyes were shining, as she decided this time she was going to wake him up with a kiss and…

Schrödinger woke up to a tremendous splash.  
"What…?" he jumped to his feet.  
"Help meeee… oh." Nashira just reminded herself the river had shallow water so she could stand without any risk of drowning "oh maaan!"  
The poor girl happened to find herself entangled in the net.  
Schrödinger walked over to her without saying a word.  
"Well?" she said after about a minute, while she kept on struggling to free herself and he just stared.  
Schrödinger found his cat instincts stronger than himself. Yes, he used to bathe, or well, have some quick washing every day, but a river… that would have benn too much water for him.  
Nashira sighed and just continued to try. Suddenly she felt his hand grabbing her arm and pulling her out. Schrödinger turned out to be much stronger than she expected. She instantly fell on her side, completely tied up in that cursed net, but at least she was now out of the water. It was next that she began to shiver, as Schrödinger silently began to untie her. The sole feeling of his hand against her skin, when he accidentally touched her, was enough for Nashira to be more and more sure about one thing: that she loved him with all her heart, and she longed for his touch… she desired him…  
"When will dinner be ready?" was the only thing he said as she was freed.

Third week

Nashira caught every single occasion she had to touch him: serving dinner, waking him up, asking him to hold something, helping her with cooking… anything. Just to feel him. Schrödinger didn't notice, or at least didn't _seem_ to notice or care too much.

But he did. He had no words to explain it, and didn't even think it through, but he began to like the girl. It was a natural feeling he had, and didn't bother.

This week the accident happened to _him_.

Nashira, in the late afternoon, sat on the shore of the small river. It was not yet dinnertime, so she took the occasion to do what she liked the most since Schrödinger arrived at her home: daydream about him. She closed her eyes, locked her arms around herself, and imagined as he hugged her, he kissed her… she didn't notice how she turned around as she did so.

Schrödinger, meanwhile, decided to walk inside the house to see what he could ask for dinner. Then he noticed Nashira, sitting on the shore, with a lovely smile on her face, as the red rays of the setting sun surrounded her…

Next was a _THUD_, as he bumped against the closed door, and fell to the ground, seeing stars.  
She quickly ran to him and caressed his head.  
He opened his sincere hazel eyes and, after a second of wondering, took her hand.  
No words needed. It was to say _thanks, I like you.  
_"What's for dinner?"

Fourth week

It's been a month. To say it openly: desire was devouring Nashira by now.

There haven't been accidents this week, and it was the last day.

She sat on her bad, or well, Schrödinger's bed, as he took over it without even asking her. He soon entered and waved at her, then started to close the curtains. He was just crossing the room towards the other window, when Nashira felt she couldn't take it any more. As he just walked past the bed, she grabbed his arm, jumped up and kissed him passionately in one swift movement. His eyes widened, but whether in shock or astonishment, it couldn't be decided. She then laid her head on his shoulder, holding him tightly against herself. He just stood there, amazed and confused, unsure about what to do next. A minute passed. She caressed his face and kissed him again. He stared surprised, as h had never been kissed before. Undecided and a little worried, he clumsily returned her kiss. Tears filled Nashira's eyes as this was more she could ever desire: he returned her feelings (or she thought so)! They continued kissing, soon even Schrödinger seemed to enjoy it, though still a little confused. But he suddenly backed away as Nashira's hand slid under his shirt. She smiled at him, eyes shining. He blushed, his ears peered up. He had a vague feeling about where this was going, but was he ready for it? She caressed his back and kissed him again.

"Don't be afraid…" and she gently tugged at his collar and slowy pulled him down on the bed with her.

A short while later, instinct took over Schrödinger's body.


	4. The search

**Major OOC-ness and AU in this chapter - thanks to "Zizzi Hungarian" for the suggestions! And I still won't react to flames, and won't cut this.**

**And yes, I know both Maxwell and Integra have met Schrö, but note that they don't know his name.**

**

* * *

**It's been a year he's been missing. No round-table meetings, no greater battles during this period. The Hellsing organisation seemed to have retired to gather its forces. 

The Millennium, anonimously, searched hospitals, playgrounds, even animal shelters – no results. In the case Schrödinger was taken to a secret laboratory to be examined, he would have obviously used his abilities to escape.

The Major began to get somewhat worried, while the Doctor couldn't decide whether to be angry or worried. Where was the Junior Warrant Officer?

One day, when he once again became the subject of conversation, they made the terrible discovery…  
"We should really do a worldwide search for him" said the Major between two sausages.  
The Doc didn't really agree, but decided to stay silent and listen to the Major.  
"So" he continued, undisturbed "he's around 5 feet tall, looks like a 12-year-old boy…"  
"Hmm…" a memory flashed in the Doc's mind, remembering the last time he told Schrödinger off for something. Around 5 feet? 12-year-old?  
"SCHEIßE!"  
"What's wrong?" asked the Major, so surprised that he almost spat the sausage out.  
"I have made a mistake… the eternal youth… when I created him, I wasn't sure if it was going to last forever, but he's been like this for so long…"  
"And?" actually, the Major never used to pay too much attention at the Warrant Officer's looks, height or anything.  
"He was taller last time… only now I remember…" and the Doc showed to the Major how tall the catboy was "that's nearly 6 feet…"  
The Major finally got it. He jumped up and crashed the plate on the floor.

_The Warrant Officer, unnaturally, began to grow up._

They paid so little attention to him that only now they finally realized it.

There were only a few places they haven't searched; they ruled out kidnapping by the Hellsing organisation or Iscariot13, but what if…?

_Sorry, looking for Schrödinger. Nein here.  
__Danke.  
__Lieb, Major  
_- said the letter Integra and Alucard found in the middle of the ruins which used to be part of their headquarters. Though the main heart of the Hellsing organisation hasn't been destroyed, and only a few of their soldiers died, the damage was huge. Integra swore revenge, but before she could light a cigar, her phone rang.  
"Hallo?" she asked, enervated and angry.  
"Maxwell here."  
"What do you want?" his voice wasn't exactly one she longed to hear.  
"Just tell me one thing: _who is this Schrödinger_? The Millennium just bombed us down and left a letter…"  
No sign of him. No trace of the Warrant Officer. Only now the Millennium realised how important he used to be.

The Major left the TV on after the news, and sat down at the table for dinner, barely noticing a documentation about a small but fascinating town had started. The Doc gave a look at the screen while bringing in the plates, which the next moment broke noisily on the floor.  
"What was that?"  
"Look!"  
In the film, there was a slow panoramic of one of the streets in town – and in the shop window of an antiquity shop, there was a whole Nazi youth uniform, complete with the armband, shoes, and everything.

"Who sold it to you?"  
The old man was shivering in fear, a knife held to his throat. It was late in the evening, and he was about to close the shop when the two men – one short and fat, the other tall and thin – walked in to ask about the Nazi uniform.  
"T-that nice girl living outside of town…"  
"Don't be ridiculous! Where is the boy who owned it?"  
"W-which boy?"  
"ANSWER ME!"  
"N-no boy! J-just that g-girl…"  
"Well then… where is she?"  
"T-to the east… the f-forest…"  
The Doc slashed the man's throat with a swift movement.  
"We have found him."

They left the shop, leaving the owner lying in a pool of blood.

But they weren't expecting what they were about to see…


	5. Discovery

**Okay, you can see some OOC-ness and AU here, but if you think Schrö is acting illogical - for him, I tried to stay somewhat in-character.

* * *

Oh, and I like using star names. "Mirzam" means "messenger".**

* * *

It was a beautiful late summer morning.

Schrödinger walked out of the house stirring, enjoying the fresh air, and the soft breeze.

Little did he know that _someone_ was watching him… the Major and the Doc, namely, hidden behind some bushes, eyeing his movements with some sort of telescope. The reason why they didn't simply bomb the house down or brought the whole Millennium forces against it was that they first wanted to know what kept him from getting back to the Zeppelin.

"Scheiße, I was right… he looks at least 18…" murmured the Doc.  
The Major nodded silently.  
"Take these, then we'll hear what he's saying" the Doc handed him a pair of special headphones.

"Schrö! Wait!" Nashira's voice was heard for the house. The catboy turned around smiling.

"Why the hell did he come to babysit this girl's child…?" asked the Major.  
The Doc didn't answer, just stared frozen.

"I think he wants Daddy…" and Nashira handed Schrödinger a small baby of about 2 months "and do not drop him!"  
"You know I never do!"  
"Come on, I was just joking…"

The next moment it became clear also to the Major, as he saw _the two tiny cat ears on the baby's head_…

"He wasn't meant to have children… he wasn't meant for this…" were the only words the Doctor could say in the following 24 hours, staring in front of himself with glassy eyes. The Major seemed a little less shocked, but he wanted Schrödinger back at any cost.

Two days later, when the Doc seemed to have calmed down a little, he finally came up with a plan.  
"That girl couldn't hurt a fly."  
"But if we kill her…"  
"I'm not talking about killing her, I'm just saying she is by no means a menace. We'll need her alive anyway…"

Meanwhile, Schrödinger and Nashira, completely unaware of what sinister plans were being made against them, had nothing to worry about but keeping their son, Mirzam Schrödinger, happy.

But one day, when Schrödinger went off to do the weekly shopping, the Millennium struck down.  
"I'm hooome…" announced Schrödinger, walking in with the packages.  
Silence.  
"Nashira…? Mirzam…? Heeeeeeeeey!!!"  
Silence.  
Schrödinger felt something wasn't right. He ran to Nashira's room…

There she was, lying unconscious, a syringe stuck in her arm.  
"Nashira! Nashira!" he repeatedly shook her "oh man…"  
In the end, she dumped some cold water on her. She slowly opened her eyes.  
"Are you all right…?"  
She pushed him apart without any comment, jumped up and ran to the room aside.  
"WHERE'S MIRZAM?"  
This was something Schrödinger forgot to think about, concerned about Nashira.  
The girl came back a second later and slapped him.  
"We need to find him…"  
"But who…"  
"A tall man, with silly glasses and…"  
Schrödinger froze. His worst nightmare has became reality: the Millennium tracked him down.  
Nashira saw him getting pale.  
"I see" she said "wait a second, then we can go. Take me to them!"  
"But…"  
"No buts!" and Nashira reached under her bed…


	6. Closure

**Okay, here go the last 2 chapters in one. And yes, this is some idea of a Schrö-crazy fangirl. :-) Anyway, I hoped you liked this, reviews always appreciated.**

**About star names: yes, using them once again. Alrischa means "ribbon" (given that Nashira always wears one) and Achernar means "end of the river".**

**

* * *

**Nashira Alrischa Achernar (for this was her full name) was the sole daughter of a man who lived for nothing but weapons and his job as a soldier. He hated having only a girl, but in the end resigned and decided to train her. Little Nashira seemed to be fascinated by knights, so he first trained her in the use of swords, only later in revolvers and shotguns. Anyways, Nashira's favourite weapon was still her long, shiny sword. When she was 17, her father died on a mission, and she moved away from civilisation, hoping she would never have to fight again. She hated it. But now the time has came. 

"What?" she asked, as Schrödinger couldn't say a single word, seeing her holding a shimmery blade as if it was one of the most normal things in life.  
"You… that sword…"  
"Oh, I'll tell you later!"  
"Why did you never…"  
"Because I did not want to! Now, take me to them!"  
Nashira knew about Schrödinger's skills as, during the past year, she had witnessed him several times, and in the end he even liked showing off to her.  
She held to his shoulders as they disappeared together.

The next thing the Major knew was that a blade was pressed to his neck as the girl he had seen with his "kitty" stood in front of him, rage in her eyes. She was weating her usual light green dress and the cute ribbon in her hair.  
"Where's my son?" she asked accusingly.  
The Major couldn't reach for the alarm.  
"The Doc…"

But Schrödinger was already holding his baby, confronting the mad scientist.  
"Warrant Officer… you've grown…" said the Doc.  
He nodded silently. True, he looked closer to 20 than 10.  
"Leave Nashira and Mirzam out of this. I'm not coming back. No matter you track me down or get me brainwashed – I can't forget my family."  
"Let's go!" Nashira held on to his shoulders and they disappeared together, back to their peaceful home.

**Epilogue**

A week later, Nashira sat in her armschair reading, while Schrödinger quietly cradled Mirzam to sleep sitting on the sofa.  
"Nashira, I'm in love with you." he said suddenly, without even looking up from Mirzam's slowly closing dark brown eyes while caressing his soft blonde baby hair.  
Nashira stared at him stunned. Obviously he didn't understand how much this simple sentence meant to her. It was the first time he said he loved her. During the past years he just showed it to her, she could feel it in each single touch, kiss, each passionate night, the way he looked at their son…

Nashira smiled slowly as she remembered the most memorable moments of their life together.

First, there was that fantastic night – their first lovemaking. And the two other ones that followed it, given that the catboy liked the first one quite a lot.

Then, the day she first felt sick and the thought of being pregnant shocked her at first – but she had to tell the father.  
Schrödinger was busy with his lunch as she slowly said it.  
"Schrö… there's something you have to know."  
"Huh?" he asked, looking up for a second only.  
"I'm… well… I'm expecting our child."  
Schrödinger stared at her petrified for a moment, then his head fell in the plate.

And who could forget the day Mirzam was born? At home, of course, as Nashira realised a baby with possible cat features couldn't be born in a hospital unless they wanted to end up on the front pages of all the newspapers.  
"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHWHATSHALLIDONOWGOSHOHMY…"  
"SHUT UP SCHRÖ… AAAH! I CAN'T GIVE BIRTH TO A CHILD WITH THE FATHER PANICKING AROUND!" and she threw her shoe against him.

But now, they were a happy family. And she knew they were going to be together forever.

**THE END**


End file.
